Disneyland Adventures
Disneyland Adventures is a 2011 Kinect game on the Xbox 360. The game designed for young kids and replicates real life Disneyland. The Kinect player must do side missions assigned by Disney characters in order to complete the game. Aaron Yonda is forced to play this game by Adam Koralik and the fans. In the GameSocietyPimps version of Disneyland Adventures, the main character is a little boy or girl (the character gender swaps frequently throughout the game) employed by Mickey Mouse. Mickey Mouse, in this version is voiced by Adam Koralik. This little boy/girl must do Mickey Mouses's chores in order to beat the game. However, Mickey is a very unstable character and the little boy/girl is subjugated to very tough labor. Since Disneyland Adventures is a Kinect game, Aaron must physically move his body to advance in the game.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kinect Any Kinect game the GameSocietyPimps play gets bench-marked against Disneyland Adventures.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ntaRFGz234 Disneyland Adventures began as part of the Guys Vs Games series, because Aaron and Adam did not anticipate the popularity of Disneyland Adventures. Because the show restarted so many times, it was removed from the Guys Vs Games playlist, however, it still has the title card in the early videos. Famous Characters * Mickey Mouse (voiced by Adam) is the Disneyland owner, who tortures little kids and uses them for child labor. Mickey Mouses makes a contracts with the kids so they are unable to leave the park. * Stitch (voiced by Adam) is a character originally from Lilo & Stitch. However, in the GameSocietyPimps version, Stitch is a sexually deprived monster running around harassing little kids. Quotes * "For some reason, whenever I play a Kinect game, I just feel like I should take all my clothes off" - Aaron (Episode 1 - Disneyland Gender Swapping Adventures) * "It's not that complicated, Aaron, this is designed for children." - Adam (Episode 2 - Disney's Alice in Kinect Land) * "Don't make me rip out my fucking fat man and destroy all of you" - Aaron, "Wrong game, buddy" - Adam (Episode 2 - Disney's Alice in Kinect Land) Recurring Themes * "Upload to Kinect Share" - Kinect Share is a service where pictures taken in Kinect games are hosted. A player can command Xbox to "Upload to Kinect Share," and the picture is sent to a server for the world to see by visiting the Kinect Share website. Aaron usually plays the game with his pants off and the game will automatically take Aaron's picture to share them to the web. Adam would often quickly say "upload to Kinect share" to confirm to Xbox that it is okay to share the material. Aaron makes an effort to thwart Adam by saying "continue" (sometimes pronounced "c**t-in-you), which would continue the game without uploading the picture. * "This is the last episode" - For Aaron, playing Disneyland Adventures makes him very miserable. Aaron, in almost every episode, declares the series over. However, the GameSocietyPimps makes continuing the series a funding goal and the series continue for another episode once this funding goal is met. Adam has called Disneyland Adventures the Futurama of GamesSocietyPimps. The show has been cancelled 12 times. * "Kid Friendly" - Because this game is originally targeted toward children, many young children go to YouTube and watch the GameSocietyPimps version of Disneyland Adventures. There have been multiple complaints by parents in the past and Adam has actually witnessed a kid watching the GameSocietyPimps version of Disneyland Adventures in a grocery store in San Fransisco. Aaron and Adam have made one "Kid Friendly" episode just to see if it was possible (Episode 16) but the episode was full of thinly veiled innuendos, euphemisms, and threats and ended with Aaron and Adam yelling a bunch of curse words at each other. * "Nazi Heil" - Doing the Nazi salute allows Aaron to take a picture. * "Drunk Aaron" - Aaron spends all the money people donate for him to play this game on alcohol. Episodes Kinect Share uploads The following are photos that were successfully uploaded to Kinect Share. The service was discontinued early 2017. The captions contain the name of the stage/level and the episode the photo was taken in. Disneyland adventures kinect share 1-1.jpg| "Matterhorn Bobsleds" in episode 1 Disneyland adventures kinect share 1-2.jpg| "It's a Small world" in episode 1 Disneyland adventures kinect share 1-3.jpg| "It's a Small world" in episode 1 Disneyland adventures kinect share 1-4.jpg| "It's a Small World" in episode 1 Disneyland adventures kinect share 2.jpg| "Alice in Wonderland" in episode 2 Disneyland adventures kinect share 3-2.jpg| "Peter Pan's Flight" in episode 3 Disneyland adventures kinect share 3-3.jpg | "Peter Pan's Flight" in episode 3 Disneyland adventures kinect share 7.jpg| "Pirates of the Carribean" in episode 7 Disneyland adventures kinect share 11-1.jpg| "Haunted Mansion" in episode 11 Disneyland adventures kinect share 11-2.jpg| "Haunted Mansion" in episode 11 Disneyland adventures kinect share 11-3.jpg| "Haunted Mansion" in episode 11 Disneyland adventures kinect share 13-1.jpg| "Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters" in episode 13 Disneyland adventures kinect share 13-2.jpg| "Disney Princess Fantasy Faire" in episode 13 Disneyland adventures kinect share 13-3.jpg| "Disney Princess Fantasy Faire" in episode 13 Disneyland adventures kinect share 15-1.jpg| "Splash Mountain" in episode 15 Disneyland adventures kinect share 15-2.jpg| "Splash Mountain" in episode 15 Disneyland adventures kinect share 15-3.jpg| "Splash Mountain" in episode 15 Disneyland adventures kinect share 15-4.jpg| "Splash Mountain" in episode 15 Disneyland adventures kinect share 17-1.jpg| "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad" in episode 17 Disneyland adventures kinect share 17-2.jpg| "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad" in episode 17 Disneyland adventures kinect share 17-3.jpg| "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" in episode 17 Disneyland adventures kinect share 17-4.jpg| "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" in episode 17 Disneyland adventures kinect share 17-5.jpg| "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" in episode 17 References External links Official YouTube Playlist Aaron DA.png|Aaron in Gender Swapping Adventures Kinect Share.png|Upload to Kinect Share Disney Girl and Mickey.jpg|Fan Art|link=Category:Disney Fan Art Disneyland adventures slider.jpg Aaron stitch.jpg|Fan Art|link=Category:Disney Fan Art Aaron T Word.png|Thumbnail Adam torture Aaron.jpg|Fan Art|link=Category:Disney Fan Art Stitch Hole.jpg|Thumbnail Stitch Breaking Anus.jpg|Fan Art|link=Category:Disney Fan Art Pooh Hub.jpg|Thumbnail Brer Racist.jpg|Thumbnail Category:Series Disneyland Adventures Category:Kinect Category:Guys Vs Games Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Adam Koralik Category:Stressful games